Handsy
Talking to Handsy does not cost Adventure Points Location You can find Handsy at Fantasy University > Student Local Union No. 98 > Nurse's Office > A Shallow Grave First Encounter :While exploring around campus, you come across a fresh grave sitting eerily close to the Nurse's Office. :Obviously she's never heard of sanitation before. :Your curiosity piqued, you stoop down to the grave in an attempt to read the tombstone. :Here lies Handsel "Handsy" McStinksauce. :As you continue reading, a zombified hand suddenly bursts through the dirt! It wiggles its eroded digits excitedly, then displays a friendly wave in your direction. :The creepy appendage goes back underground for a moment, then pulls out a bottle of ink and quill. Eagerly it begins waving the quill in the air, as if pretending to write something down. :Perhaps this dead guy isn't so dead after all! I bet if you gave him something to write on, he could send you a message... :...From beyond the grave. *A note has been added to your journal! :Handsy wants you to bring him some paper. Apparently he has something important to tell you. ''Note'' Handsy will write on Loose Leaf Paper, Bedbug Love Note, Plans from Juicer Quest, Hobo Code and any kind of Emo-Poemo you will give him. Use Loose Leaf Paper or Bedbug Love Note as using other items normally hurts more. *Here's something to write on! *Maybe later, dead guy. Handsy's First Masterpiece :' Pictionary!' :You gingerly inch the paper closer to Handsy, who instinctively knows it's there. Immediately he begins writing feverishly on the page. Finished, he holds up his work. :Errm, good job there, Handsy. That's an umm, really nice, squiggly...line...thing. :*'That's one awesome picture of a snake, Handsy' *A note has been added to your journal! :Handsy wants you to bring him something squiggly. And S-shaped. : Roping You In ' :Handsy sets the paper on the ground, then points to it with the most melodramatic gestures you've ever seen. Way to overact, Handsy. :Whelp, that letter S isn't going to find itself, you know. Better hop to it. ::*'Dude I found it! :You dangle the rope playfully in front of Handsy, forcing him to reach as far as his prison of dirt allows him. He snatches it forcefully from you, then wags his finger disapprovingly. :...Shut up Handsy, I don't want your sass. :The mystery man beneath the grave drags the Rope down with him, then emerges again with a Thumbs Up. You know, as awesome as a Thumbs Up is, Handsy, it doesn't really pay my bills. Reward: 17XP *Don't tell me, there's more? *I need a break from this, OK Handsy? Second Encounter Buying: Paper Selling: High Fives You stare at the admittedly cute little hand waggling its fingers in the Autumn breeze. An intentionally loud cough alerts Handsy that you're ready for his next crazy scheme. With quill in hand, his invisible scribbling begins anew. Geez, maybe you should just start traveling with some College Rule or something. *Sorry, I'm fresh out. Handsy's Second Masterpiece Pictionary! True to form, Handsy begins drawing yet another picture for you. You peer over at his work in progress, trying to get a vibe for what crazy shenanigans he's up to this time. You never noticed it before, but his cross-hatching skills are truly commendable. With the finishing touches all inked up, Handsy holds up his newest creation. Eww, gross! Why does Handsy want a pair of hairy olives!? *You're gross, Handsy. Eyes on the Prize You know, upon closer inspection, maybe hairy olives weren't the most prominent possibility. Still, the fact remains that your new zombie friend seems to believe these things bear significance to his master plan, whatever that may be. And honestly, how can you turn down such a pretty face? *I come bearing gifts! *You hand over some googly eyes. Looking Out For Handsy Another item found, another game of "keep the thing away from Handsy", another congratulatory Thumbs Up. These chance encounters are beginning to become routine. Your only motivation is that hopefully all this crap has some sort of higher purpose. That HAndsy has your back, and that when this is all over and done with, you'll have yourself a loyal Thumb Wars partner. * Reward: 17 xp * Alright, I'm in. What's next? * I'm calling it quits for a while. Third Encounter 'Buying: Paper Selling: High Fives Handsy appears to be a lot more understanding now, his erratic behavior having calmed down considerably since you met him. It looks like he's really starting to trust you now. As you ponder Handsy's real motives, he again pantomimes his desire for papery goodness. You watch as Handsy unsheathes his mighty quill from its invisible hilt, beginning to hack and slash at invisible paper monsters. Boy, he sure is getting creative with these little performances. * Here my lord, a demon for you to slay! * Sorry, I'm fresh out. ---- While you're in the Nurse's office, be sure to visit the grave on the right. Stock up on paper - loose-leaf or bedbug notes work. A disembodied hand wants to communicate with you and it will draw items that it desires. First: an S'... which looks a bit like ''ROPE. Rope is a part of the quest for the double-tentacled doctopolis (or something), So hop on over to the rickety docks and try to pull him up. You need one BFF for this quest, and you'll need rope which you can get from pierats on the ship. Use the rope to haul up the tentacle, but don't sell it. Save it for Handsy. Once you've given Handsy the rope, he'll want more paper and will draw a picture of 'hairy olives' or actually '''Googly Eyes. The Googly Eyes are dropped by the dust bunnies in the Boiler Pit as well as the Spongeblobs on the No. 2 Deck. After giving the Hand the Eyes, he'll draw a very messy looking squiggle on the paper. If you happen to have bedbug lint in your inventory, you'll recognize it. If not, go fight bedbugs in Ron Wheezy's bed again. Part 4 - Warming Up to Handsy After draw dialogue: Handsy continues to flap his work of art in the air. It's quite clear this shirt-shaped thing is somehow important to him. Maybe you should consider tracking one of these thing down. I mean sure, all you have to go on is his 'artistic interpretation' of whatever this thong is, but fe problably has a good reason for wanting it. And it's not like he can just head over to the store and pick one up. Besides, he continues to point over towards the Detention Dungeon Walktrough: The Shirt that Handsy draws is worn by Kruddy Frueger in the boiler pits. It's a sweater... so turn the temp to COLD to be sure to run into him. Next (almost there) Handsy wants a wee pegleg. You probably got one from fighting on the ship. Hand it over. Last, he draws a shovel. Easily found while fighting porkin, save one for Handsy... haven't found a need for any others. When he's dug up... Voila! He is a PET for you! Take him to your dorm and put him in the cage... then use him if you don't have one yet. Level him up. He's as good as any other pet. :) Category:NPC Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Fantasy University Category:Cleanup